the feelings mutual
by Enchantress of Falling Snow
Summary: summary is inside it's probably over rated umm ryo and ruki lose a bet causing them to enter a singing competition and they fall in love on the way (like i said summary inside) please R+R this is a oneshot songfic and it's my first digimon fic so please R


AN: hey this is my first Ryo/Ruki fic and it is also my first Digimon fic I usually write CCS but I wanted to try something now I really like this couple (Ryo+Ruki) and I hope that you'll like this fic. It's a one-shot song-fic and I hope that you'll like it. Please R+R. Oh there all sixteen Jeri and Takato are together.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon characters or the song  
  
Summary: Ryo and Ruki are entered in a singing competition after they lost a bet to Takato and Jeri they have to sing a song that Jeri and Takato picked for them and sing it together. When Ryo and Ruki are learning the song they realize what the other person really means to them.  
  
Legend: "Talking" 'Thinking' *song* POV. = point of view ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = scene change --------------- = time change (my comments)  
  
The feelings mutual  
  
3rd POV  
  
"Hey goggle head, hey Jeri." Ruki said as she walked up to Takato and Jeri. Ruki, Ryo, Takato, and Jeri were going to go for ice cream at the new ice cream place that had just opened, they had invited Henry, Kazu, and Kenta but they wanted to go to the new arcade that opened across town.  
  
"Hey Ruki." Jeri and Takato said.  
  
"Hey Ruki did you see Ryo when you were coming?"  
  
"No sorry I didn't Goggle head." But just as Ruki said that.  
  
"Hey pumpkin."  
  
"Dork." Ruki muttered under her breath but everyone still heard. Ryo just smiled at her and she just glared at him while Takato and Jeri had huge sweatdrops.  
  
"Can we please go now?!" Jeri said impatiently everyone looked at her questionably she was not the one to be impatient.  
  
"What?! I want ice cream!!" Everyone sweatdropped and went to the icecream place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*ice cream place*~*~*~*~*~ "Hello and what may I get for you today?" The clerk said. Jeri got two scoops of chocolate icecream with a sugar cone, Takato got a banana spilt, Ryo got a scoop of rocky road in a bowl and Ruki got a vinella milk shake. When they were seated Jeri and Takato sat in one side of the booth making Ryo and Ruki sit beside each other in the across.  
  
"You know what I find funny Ryo."  
  
"What Takato?"  
  
"You always call Ruki pumpkin or some other name I don't think that I've heard you once call Ruki, Ruki."  
  
"What I've called her Ruki before."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"Ummmm I can't remember but I know that I have."  
  
"I'm sure you have but I bet that you can't call her Ruki for a whole day."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Okay prove it." While the boys were talking about the bet Ruki whispered to Jeri  
  
"Those guys are real crazy."  
  
"Yah I know"  
  
"Okay we've come up with something." Takato said  
  
"Ruki I have to call you Ruki today and tomorrow and you can't insult me for the same amount of time" the girls just nodded.  
  
"And the losers have to enter the singing contest together and sing a song that the victor chooses. Oh and Ruki you can't threaten Ryo at all." Jeri sighed Ruki's eyes went wide that was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
--------------- Takato and Jeri went home and Ryo was walking Ruki home. When they got to her house Ryo said, "Kay I'll see you later Pumpkin I mean Ruki."  
  
"Ryo you dork now oops!!!" Jeri and Takato had heard enough  
  
"HAHA you guys have to enter the contest now." Yelled Takato from across the street  
  
--------------- Ryo and Ruki were working there buts off learning the song that Takato and Jeri chose.  
  
Ruki's POV Ever since Ryo and I were signed up for the contest Ryo has really been rubbing off on me I wasn't as cold as I usually was and I was starting to notice things that I don't notice like how hot he is, his voice is great, and he's so sweet OMG I can't believe I'm thinking like this. After a while I fell asleep dreams took over and Ryo was in them all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo's POV (this is happening the same time that Ruki's happened) I was thinking about all the times me and Ruki have spent together, yah sure I know that I really liked her even more than a friend when I first saw her but now when she's lightening I think that I'm might really be falling for her even more that really liking her, more like in love with her. After a while of thinking of his Digimon Queen he fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~it was the day of the competition~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruki and I were warming up our voices for when we were to perform. I really thought that Ruki's voice was great she was a really great singer. Then I heard our names being announced it was our turn.  
  
3rd POV  
  
The intro to the song played and Ryo started to sing Ryo: *We were strangers Starting out on a journey Never dreaming what we'd have to go through, Now here we are And I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you*  
  
Ruki: *No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected, what you did to my heart When I lost hope You were there to remind me This is the start*  
  
Ryo/Ruki: *Life is a road, and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through At the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you*  
  
Ruki: *We were strangers On a crazy adventure Never dreaming how are dreams could come true Now here we stand Unafraid of the future At the beginning with you*  
  
Ryo/Ruki: *And life is a road, and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through At the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you*  
  
Ryo: *I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's going to tear us apart*  
  
Ryo/Ruki: *And life is a road and I want to going Love is a river I want to keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I want to be standing at the beginning*  
  
Ryo: *With you And life is a road, and I want to keep going*  
  
Ruki: *Love is a river I want to keep going on*  
  
Ryo/Ruki: *Starting out on a journey Life is a road and I want to keep going Love is a river I want to keep flowing In the end I want to be standing at the beginning With you*  
  
After they finished the song the hole audience stood up and clapped for a long time. When it was time to annouce the winners everyone knew who won.  
  
"Now the moment you've all been waiting for the winner of this years' competition is Ryo and Ruki." They went on stage to get their prize and thanked everyone.  
  
---------------- Ryo and Ruki were walking home together when Ryo said "You were really great tonight Ruki." Ruki blushed.  
  
"Thanks Ryo so did you." Now it was Ryo's turn to blush  
  
"Thanks." He said and looked up at her blue met violet they stood there looking in each others' eyes for a while and then Ruki snapped out of the trance taking Ryo with her. They both looked down blushing.  
  
"Ummm....Ryo..."  
  
"Yah." He said looking up.  
  
"I.......uh.......I....I'm sorry for being mean to you before."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it pumpkin." Ruki rolled her eyes and playfully punch Ryo's arm they laughed and when they looked up at each other their eyes locked again they were drawing closer to one another their eyes fluttered close and their lips brushed together Ruki sucked her breath in and then leaned back into Ryo and wrapped her arms around Ryo's neck and Ryo put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him Finally they parted due to lack of air Ruki leaned up to Ryo's ear and whispered "I love you." And then pulled away waiting for an answer.  
  
"I love you too Ruki." She heard Ryo say right before he pulled her into another passionate kiss.  
  
THE END  
  
So I hope you liked it and R+R please or you can e-mail me my e-mail is starlight_cherry@hotmail.com flames are welcome but don't be to harsh please thanks for reading my fic. 


End file.
